Story of the Cat
by Zepheus
Summary: A mysterious cat joins a family of humans. Will he learn their ways or will he have made the worst decision of his life? One things for sure, he will need to learn the bitterness of survival.
1. Chapter 1

**My new story that I created out of scratch. This story is based on my cat, Nutsy. Some parts are real and some are made up. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1 New Owners

I was just an ordinary cat that was in a pet shop, just waiting to be bought and brought out of the stench of this place. I was lying down in my cage (I know. It's very disrespectful to put a cat in a cage) when suddenly, in the middle of the night, I heard the ding, ding, ding of the bell as it jangled, signaling that a customer had come. I sat upright and put on my cute face as here was another chance for me to be bought. I saw an elderly man and woman dressed in heavy coats. They had friendly looks on their faces. They went up to the cashier that was sitting there, looking very bored. They talked for a while and I saw the cashier open a drawer and produce a set of keys. That was usually a good sign so I sat up as straight as I could and saw that they were coming in my direction. My heart burst with excitement as the cashier stooped, opened my cage, picked me up, and handed me to the elderly woman. She looked at me closely, as if looking to see if I had any flaws. I didn't complain because 1) the scent of her perfume was drawing me in and 2) if I didn't complain and scratch them, they might buy me and that's exactly what I want: To be bought and brought of this pet shop! When she finished examining me, they talked to the cashier some more, took out what looked to be a wallet and out of it, took a few green colored paper. They stuck me back in the cage, picked up the cage by the handle, and left.

_Yes! Finally! The taste of freedom!_ I thought. I sniffed the air deeply, but my excitement was short-lived. I was once again, shoved in a room that was much smaller than the pet shop. _What's this?_ I thought. This was a new experience for me. I yowled because I wanted to be back outside in the fresh air. Either my new owners chose to ignore me or they just flat out didn't hear me. I may never know. The man put his hands on a circular device and I heard the rrrrrrrrrrrr of something roaring. I braced myself but nothing prepared me for what happened next: The room started to move! I lurched in my cage and immediately felt nauseated. If I knew what I was in for, I would never have been so anxious to be bought.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, I got pulled out of the moving room and back out into the cool night air. I was still a bit dizzy from the trip but I felt much better once I felt the fresh air. It was so quiet in this neighborhood that I was in (I assumed I was in a neighborhood and not in some wilderness where they were gonna dump me or something. I didn't think it was likely though because yes, true, there were some trees around me but there wasn't like a cluster of trees and the people look friendly enough to me). I'm just glad that I'm out of that pet shop because dang! It was hot and very stuffy in there! Also, there were a lot of dogs in there! I was the only cat besides this sickly looking one that doesn't even have half his fur! Anyways, the dogs would always threaten to kill me someday and goodness! They are so annoying! All they do all day everyday is bark and bark and bark! My head rings with the sound everyday! It's a relief that I don't have to hear them any more and I guess their threats to kill me is an empty one because I'm never going to meet them again (hopefully)!<p>

Suddenly, the loud howling of a Black Labrador shatters the still night air.

_NO!_ I think in my head. _My perfect night cannot be ruined by a stupid dog! This must be a mistake! Take me away from here!_ I really do wish that I knew my owners had a dog! Now the dog is gonna kill me and rip me to shreds! What bad luck! This day can't get any worse than this!

But hang on! I smell "cat" in the air! But I guess that doesn't mean anything though. The Labrador could just be nice to those cats because he knows them but not nice to me because he doesn't know me! I gotta run away! But it's freezing out here! Not to mention, I'm still stuck in the stupid cage! Ok. This is good. The woman is opening the latch. Hurry up old lady! I brace myself as she lifts the latch. After what seemed to be hours to me the door to my cage is open and I get ready to run. Before I am able to move a foot from the cage, I see the Labrador pounce towards me, it's black fur making for good camouflage in the moonless night. I hiss as he bounds in my direction. Uh-oh. I'm a dead cat. I close my eyes, ready for the sharp teeth to rip through my flesh. But instead, I hear the steady pant, pant of his breathing and something warm running across my fur. It was his tongue.

"I'm not going to hurt you," says the Black Lab. "My name is Rooster. What's yours?"

"It's Nutsy," I reply back as I felt much better that the big bulky dog was not going to hurt me.

"Well hi Nutsy. This may sound strange to you from where you're from, but I love cats. My owners have lots of cats and we get along pretty well too. All except the wretched Big Kitty. Wish he were never born. A big bully he is. It would do you good to steer clear of him! He's not a joking matter."

"Hey Rooster! Stop messing with the new cat and get in here!" the man yells from all the way across the lawn.

"Well, see ya!" and he bounds away.

Maybe I'll get along with him pretty well, but I'm still concerned about him though. I'll probably run away tomorrow anyways for safety measures…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 A New House

**It was a cold and rainy day outside. I was out in the freezing, wet weather, drenched to where I could feel it on my skin. I go under a few trees for cover and to dry out a bit before continuing. Unexpectedly , I hear growling from behind. I turn around to see glowing red eyes, staring at me coldly. I could feel the warmth of their breath on the back of my neck and smell the stench of their breath. My fur was standing on end. Instincts told me to run away, but I could not. It was as if the eyes were keeping me stationed to where I was. My legs would not respond to what I was thinking so I stood there, mesmerized, frozen to the spot. My inner conscience kept telling me _run away Nutsy, run away before it's_ _too late!_ But I could do nothing about it. It was now already too late to run away. I was helpless. When the eyes came closer and closer to me, I saw that they were coyotes, starving, hungry coyotes. Saliva was dripping from their mouths as I just crouched there, knowing that my death was coming. I heard one of the coyotes say, the alpha, "Our dinner today was an easy catch. He will be effortless kill."**

**I saw the alpha flick the tail, the signal to attack I assume, and the whole pack came and pounced on me. I screamed as loud as I could, hoping that someone, anyone, could hear me and save my life…**

My dream was interrupted by someone shaking me roughly. I looked up and saw it was Rooster. I put my head down again.

He said, "You must be a very deep sleeper. It took me ages to wake you up! Have you not slept well in the past few days?"

I got up and stretched before answering, "Yeah. I haven't slept this well in a long time! But thank goodness you woke me up because I was in the midst of a bad dream!"

I looked at him and expected to be asked something about my dream but Rooster didn't say anything. Then I remembered my plans for that day.

"Hey Rooster, if you don't mind, I'd like to roam around a bit and check out the neighborhood."

"Aw man!" whined Rooster. "I wanted to give you a tour on this house that you're in! But I guess it can wait."

"Yeah you're right. It can wait."

"Well, if you're really so determined to go roaming around the neighborhood, then let me give you a good tip first."

He paused then continued. "This neighborhood is big, so don't go wandering off too far. You might get lost. When I go walking with my owners everyday, we don't even walk too far from our house, so just be careful ok? I don't want you to get lost on your first day."

"How touching. Thanks for the tip because if you hadn't told me, I might have gone wandering too far but since you told me that, I'll be sure to take extra precautions." I turned around and got ready to leave but remembered something. I turned back around and asked, "Do you happen to know what time it is?

"I think it's probably nine. Why?" Rooster asked.

"Oh. It's nothing. I'm just wondering, that's all. Well see ya!"

Then I thought it probably wouldn't hurt to stop for breakfast first so I went in the direction of the kitchen, ate, and finally, I was off.

* * *

><p>I had barely walked for twenty seconds when I saw my owner's neighbor's daughter. At least I thought it was their daughter because she was far too young to be an adult. She was a kid at the age of nine.<p>

She saw me and I heard her squeal with delight. I rolled my eyes. Human kids were so absurd. They were nothing like animals at all. But I took chances anyways and walked over to investigate. The little girl was really cute! From here on out, I think I'll decide to adopt them—er—I mean they adopt me of course! Just pretend I never said that ok? But unfortunately, only on the weekends. Ok. That was a big spoiler. I wasn't even supposed to tell you that until in some other chapter! Ignore that too if you please! It will ruin all the fun! Well, I guess it's too late now so I'll just go on like nothing happened…

So when I saw the little girl (later to be known as Christina) sitting on the swing on her front porch, I approached her cautiously. I didn't want anything bad to happen on my first day here after all. She stared at me and scrutinized me closely while I did the same. Then out of the blue she just started laughing! How dare she? How could one be so disrespectful to a cat like me?

"Watch your manners lady!" I hissed.

But she did look friendly enough. I decided to find out if she was what she looked. She was and I got along with her just fine. She started to pet me and I started to purr.

"Oh yeah. Now this is what I'm talking about! This is life!" I purred. She was scratching me right behind my ear and my chin, where I liked it most.

We sat there together for about an hour or so. A little time later, she picked me up, put me beside herself on the swing (she's been crouching on the ground beside me the whole time), got up, and headed for the door. _What the heck?_ I thought. _Who picks up a cat, put's him on the swing, then leaves? What type of_ _person does that?_ She was opening the screen door and before she went in the house, she smiled and waved at me. Enough was enough! I jumped off the swing and bolted into the house, all in a snap of a finger. The girl was shocked. She just stood there with her mouth gaping open. I was surprised how big the house was. I had three choices: left, right, or keep going straight. I chose left. Bad choice. It was the living room and currently the kid's mom and dad were sitting there talking. Next, I saw a low table with a TV on top. I ran under the table as quick as I could and crouched there in the shadows, hoping that I'll blend in and they wouldn't be able to see me. No such luck: it was already too late. They had already seen me. There were two sofas. One to the right of the room and one to the left. A woman was sitting on the left and a man on the right. The man started yelling, "Hey! Hey! What do you think you're doing in the house?" And the woman started to scream at the top of her lungs! What was she thinking? I don't know what was so scary about a yellow and white cat! I had always thought I was the cutest and most handsome cat in town! And I groomed myself the night before too! Maybe humans have second thoughts. If that's the case, then they have bad taste. I don't know, but for now, let's get back to what I was originally talking about.

The man picked me up and I started hissing, biting, and scratching but nothing worked. And do you know what he said next? He rudely said, "Don't you hiss at me!" And this whole time, the little girl who I thought supposedly loved me just stood there, watching the whole thing and not even lifting a finger to try to help me out! Well, actually, I admit it, I lied. She actually did try to do something to help but it didn't work. She said, "Hey! Why can't the little kitty cat stay? It's not like he's going to go poo-poo or pee-pee in the house!" That's what she said. But please just don't tell anyone ok? It was kinda embarrassing. Then the man said, "That's exactly what I'm worried about! You can still be with the cat but don't let him inside!" So after he said those exact words, he shoved me outside.

But of course, since I'm the most special cat in the world, they eventually do let me in but that's like much later in life. So that's how I met my so-to-be-called second owners.

_I had better get back home. It looks like it's about to rain anyways._ I rushed back home and slept the whole entire rest of the day.

**The spoilers and stuff were put there on purpose. It was supposed to describe the personality of the cat a bit more. I'll be updating soon so keep your eyes peeled.**


End file.
